A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice synthesizing apparatus, and more particularly to a voice synthesizing apparatus for synthesizing voices of a song sung by a singer.
B) Description of the Related Art
Human voices are constituted of phonemes each constituted of a plurality of formants. In synthesizing voices of a song sung by a singer, first all formants constituting each of all phonemes capable of being produced by a singer are generated and synthesized to form each phoneme. Next, a plurality of generated phonemes are sequentially coupled and pitches are controlled in accordance with the melody to thereby synthesize voices of a song sung by a singer. This method is applicable not only to human voices but also to musical sounds produced by a musical instrument such as a wind instrument.
A voice synthesizing apparatus utilizing this method is already known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2504172 discloses a formant sound generating apparatus which can generate a formant sound having even a high pitch without generating unnecessary spectra.
The above-described formant sound generating apparatus and conventional voice synthesizing apparatus cannot reproduce individual characters such as the voice quality, peculiarity and the like of each person if the pitch only is changed, although they can pseudonymously synthesize voices of a song sung by a general person.